Capital projects often require managers and operations personnel to make decisions based on numerous reports derived from various sources and software programs. Frequently, decisions for a project often depend on hundreds of undocumented spreadsheets and reports that, taken together, contain information critical to the control and success of the project. For example, each month or via other period increments, managers and operations personnel transfer data from or to spreadsheets they have either created individually or organizationally for their own administrative conveniences. Due to a lack of centralized organization and oversight, there arises inaccurate reporting, due to perhaps operator blunders, programming bugs, incompatibility of software, hardware failures, etc. The inaccurate reporting could ripple through linked spreadsheets, causing what otherwise might be an isolated reporting error to become a global reporting error. Therefore, key decisions might have been made by relying on erroneous or out-of-date information. To eliminate these problems, the present invention provides a single software package to perform information gathering and to prepare information presentation. The single software package is then able to provide a centralized organization and to assert administrative oversight.